


The Bodyguard

by DeeNOss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNOss/pseuds/DeeNOss
Summary: She had a dangerous reputation as the world's greatest bodyguard - she has a reputation to uphold fighting a ghost. But what happens when her reputation is sequestered by her own selfishness that blinds her from the truth that the love of her life gave her away her life's work?
Relationships: Fluff - Relationship, Slight Angst - Relationship, Wanda Maximoff & Vision (implied), Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov (platonic), Wanda Maximoff/fem!reader, Wanda still hates Stark, anger issues - Relationship, drunk fem!reader, fem!reader getting magically pregnant, girls being girls - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	The Bodyguard

"Let her go," a woman commanded sternly, pointing a 9mm handgun at her target's head.

A man holding a flick knife at her client's throat looked at her in fear. His knife hand shook very slightly at the intimidation of the professional before him. She had a reputation. A very dangerous reputation to uphold.

"Over my dead body," the man said bravely.

"Gladly."

The bodyguard produced a grin, confidently imagining her success with her mission. But due to that split second of self-esteem, it cost her greatly as as she failed to identify the faintly visible waves undulating behind both the hostage-taker and the client. Once she realised what else was present in the penthouse belonging to one of the top stock brokers in New York City, her life flashed before her eyes in slow motion. A gunshot went off, blood splattering through the bullet hole made in the upper body both her client and the hostage-taker with a bullet exiting her client's lower chest with said bullet whizzing through the air and entered the bodyguard's right hip.

As her body fell backwards onto the ground, a sudden feeling of sickness caused her to gag at the thought of blood. Groaning, she rolled onto her left side and breathed deeply - rapid and shaky - as she pressed down on her wound, squirming from the pain. With her strength very slowly fading, she picked herself back up to her feet by using a wall smearing her blood - a trace, a trail - to which she knew was a sloppy move. Rookie mistake.

Regardless, she knew she was screwed. Her right leg became weak for her to have to limp using her left left as support while she fled the penthouse and slugged over to the elevator. Once she was inside, she pressed the P4 button and gently sat on her bottom to check her wound. It was bad, but it went clean through.

Wasn't good nor was it bad. But she was still bleeding. Badly. The elevator dinged, the doors rolling open, revealing an empty car park with her car directly outside. She was able to pull herself back up and dragged herself to the car and got in and escaped, but not without leaving incriminating evidence that could not only ensure her chances of redemption were skewered, but a hundred and eight years in prison would do nicely along with that.

THE NEXT MORNING...

After last night's fiasco, the 'World's Greatest Bodyguard' felt nothing more than a blithering idiot. How could things get any worse? Perhaps a stunningly gorgeous five foot nine brunette strolling in to the bodyguard's apartment, catching her drinking straight from a Jack Daniel's bottle, wearing nothing but purple panties, white socks that went up almost to her knees and an oversized white jumper. The brunette stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the bodyguard half-drunk at nine fourteen in the morning.

"(Y/n)?" The brunette stuttered the bodyguard's name.

The bodyguard lolled her head at the brunette and smiled drunkenly at her with an overly-jolly mood and gasped.

"Wanda! Oh. My. Gawd! What are you," (Y/n) burped mid-sentence. "D-D-Doing here?"

The brunette shook her head in disappointment and crossed one arm below her breasts and the other up to her forehead.

"(Y/n), why are you drunk so early? What the hell have you been doing last night?" Wanda asked, unimpressed with the bodyguard's behaviour.

(Y/n) hiccuped. "I-I love y-you..."

Wanda sat directly beside her and rested her head on her hand as she leaned on the couch.

"Wanda, Wanda, Wanda... I eat her pussy like lasagna... cause she's gonna be a momma..." (Y/n) sang drunkenly. 

Wanda looked at (Y/n) wide-eyed, her cheeks blushing at her comment which made her blush at the passionate sex the two have had in the past, but also shocked at the third rhyme.

"Be a momma?" Wanda thought to herself, repeating those words over and over in her head before speaking aloud. "H-How? How is this possible? N-No... y-you can't be... What?"

(Y/n) leaned over to Wanda and placed her left hand on her shoulder and the other down to Wanda's thigh. Despite being drunk, Wanda hesitated to come onto her lover as (Y/n) started lightly pecking her lips on Wanda's cheek before going down to her lips. This was enough to make her succumb and kiss back as the two began to make out while (Y/n) undressed her lover until she was completely naked and removed (Y/n)'s top, exposing her bare body and her purple panties as well as the stitched wounds on her right hip. Wanda instantly stopped he lust as she couldn't stop staring at the wound.

"(Y/n)... what... what is that?" Wanda spoke incoherently, her bottom lip shaking slightly at the sight of her wounds.

Suddenly, (Y/n) stopped her drunken act and managed to sober herself a bit at the realisation Wanda was halfway off from discovering the truth.

"(Y/n)... tell me..." Wanda insisted sternly as she sat up, creating a slight distance between the two.

"W-W-Wanda, I... There's something I have to tell you." (Y/n) said guiltily upon sobering up.

Wanda crossed her arms and managed to compose herself to intimidate (Y/n) because she knew how difficult it was to get Wanda to cool down in the skin she got hot in.

(Y/n) gulped and confessed everything. "I'm a bodyguard. A very professional bodyguard who protects high-end clients - whistleblowers, stock brokers, billionaire's... It doesn't matter now because - I, just lost my job. I. Fucked. Up. And a bonus? I'm wanted all across the fucking globe. So I'm a danger to everyone I'm in contact with. Which is why I'm planning on leaving."

"W-What? N-No. You can't. Is this why every night I'd find you laid out, beaten, bruised, half-dead?" Wanda growled.

"Yes." (Y/n) whispered, unable to bring herself to meet the brunette's gorgeous emerald eyes.

(Y/n) bowed her head in defeat and went to her room to put some fresh clothes on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wanda asked grouchily.

"I'm going out for a walk. And hope the police catch me."

Wanda stood directly in (Y/n)'s path, also having to step to the side to avoid having her lover walk around her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wanda repeated and folded her arms underneath her plump bare breasts.

(Y/n) couldn't help but cringe at the sight of her lover standing buck naked before her. Her eyes staring Wanda down from toe to head, mentally thinking of all the good times she and Wanda spent together when Wanda was a mere rookie amongst the Avengers and (Y/n), still in her strongest years as a bodyguard. Wanda tisked playfully, a grin breaking onto her lips as she put her hand on her chest and led (Y/n) into the bedroom where Wanda planned on continuing where the two left off.

THIRTEEN MONTHS LATER...

"... marry her?" A redhead asked in disbelief.

"This is what I want, Nat. I love her. She makes me happy!" Wanda said excitedly.

The redhead pulled on Wanda's hair as the brunette smiled brightly at the thought of her marrying (Y/n).

"After everything you've been through? You do realise the second you two go on your honeymoon, Ross won't protect her anymore? She'll be surviving on her own; with the whole world after her?" The redhead asked cautiously as she braided Wanda's hair.

Wanda gulped and nodded slightly. "I'm willing to take that risk, Natasha. For her, and for (y/b/n)."

Once the redhead finished fixing her hair, the two faced each other and noticed each other staring at one another a tad too long.

"What?" Wanda spoke softly, sweetly.

"It's just... You're all grown up. My girl's all grown up." Natasha said weepily. "You're making me ruin my mascara."

The two giggled before closing in on each other and embraced in a hug. Natasha broke the hug and watched Wanda get up off her bed and exit the room, where the brunette became determined, mustering all courage to go find the love of her life - who was busy conversing with Captain Steve Rogers about the baby being cradled in her arms. As Wanda stood in the kitchen, peering at (Y/n) and Steve conversing - she sat with her back to Wanda and Steve sitting with the brunette almost in her direct line of sight - where he noticed Wanda standing behind (Y/n) and excused himself as to give the two a moment to themselves.

"Wanda. Hi. When did you get back?" (Y/n) asked suspiciously as she then picked the moment to breastfeed her child.

"A few hours ago." Wanda answered briefly.

"Oh, so why are you so well dressed? Are you planning on taking me out to dinner again?"

Wanda laughed lightly. "No, lyubov (love). I'm here for a different reason altogether. I... um..."

Wanda rushed over to (Y/n) to sit down beside her and their (b/g) (baby gender) and took a few deep breaths before settling onto one knee so she was kneeling and produced a black leather box and opened it up to reveal a (r/c) (ring colour) within. (Y/n) gasped as she raised her hands to cover her mouth when she realised that she dropped (y/b/n) on her lap with her breast still bare and fed their (b/g) (Y/n)'s perky nipple so that she was holding them with one arm and used the other to cover her mouth.

"Of course I'll marry you!" (Y/n) exclaimed overly-excited and let Wanda slip the ring on her ring finger.

FIVE MONTHS LATER...

After months of debating and arguing, the Avengers had lost their case in protecting Wanda and (Y/n) Maximoff-(Y/l/n) from the world nations who dared to persecute (Y/n), the infamous bodyguard. Despite fully recovering sixteen months ago, (Y/n) was able to return to her life as a skilled fighter by performing vigilante work as well as hunting the Ghost, her worst enemy. (Y/n) didn't mind being on the run. As long as Wanda and (b/n) was with her on her escapade, life couldn't be any better. 


End file.
